


Family Portrait

by caramelaire



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically just them being in love after the war, Bow can't stop kissing Glimmer, F/F, F/M, First Impressions, Fluff and Humor, Future talk, Glimbow, Glimbow Week 2020, Glimmer finally sees Bow's siblings, Glimmer meets Bow's siblings, I want to meet Bow's siblings too, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multiple Births, Pregnancy Talk, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), She freaks out as she realizes something, Triplets, Tumblr: Glimbow Week, Twins, quintuplets - Freeform, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelaire/pseuds/caramelaire
Summary: [for Glimbow Week 2020: Prompt - Meeting the Siblings(-ish)]“Four generations, Bow. It’s no longer a coincidence, it’s a pattern. And you know patterns! Patterns, patterns repeat. It’s what patterns do, repeat!”“You’re repeating yourself.” Okay, Bow, not a good time to laugh. Hold it in.“So will my uterus when it starts duplicating babies!”—Glimmer finally gets to meet Bow's 12 siblings and she finds out yet another important tidbit about his family that he has neglected to tell her, again. To say the least, she freaks out. And Catra's teasing definitely isn't helping.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	Family Portrait

“OK, I’m not seeing things, right?” Glimmer crossed her arms, eyebrow raised at Bow. Her posture, the slight mania in her eyes and the way she pursed her lips were telling signs that his girlfriend was very much displeased.

“Those,” She pointed a tense finger back at the dining hall where they came from, her voice rising a pitch. “Those are clones.”

Bow sighed. Suppose it was his fault for not properly orienting her about his family, but he _had_ been too nervous about tonight. And talking about it was not at all the best way to take his mind off of it.

It had been four months since they had defeated Horde Prime. Etheria was still on its way to recovery, both magically and economically, but the monarchs had deemed it necessary to hold festivals to celebrate the historic victory over a decade-long war.

For the past few weeks, every kingdom had held festivals of varying lengths and extravagance to lift the spirits of the Etherian people. Some might even say each princess was trying to outdo the other in their own various ways.

This week, Bright Moon was set to hold their festival. But before that, Glimmer thought it appropriate to hold a more intimate gathering with just the princesses’ friends and families. 

… Or tried to make it intimate anyway; somewhere along the way of creating the guest list, they had lost all grasp of what the word meant as each of the guests began to invite their own guests, who then invited their own guests.

Catra and Adora invited Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio over after they had mended things in their relationship.

Glimmer had her family with her.

And in turn, Bow had invited his, much to the excitement and anticipation of the Best Friends Squad. They were finally meeting Bow’s elusive family of 12 siblings, alongside Bow’s dads.

Glimmer had been a ball of nerves. She was, after all, meeting her boyfriend’s family for the first time. And boy, was it a meeting. 

The moment Bow’s family were introduced and they entered the hall, they had immediately caught the attention of Bow’s friends. No one could even mistake that they were Bow’s siblings, the semblance was uncanny. _Too_ uncanny.

Sitting beside Glimmer at the table of the royal family, alongside Catra and Adora, Bow could feel the confusion then the irritation exuded off of her like a fragrance at another important tidbit about his family that he might have intentionally left out.

Bow didn’t know why he hadn’t just told her. Maybe it was a force of habit, or maybe he was just nervous at how she’d react to this interesting fact about his family that might directly affect her in the future as well if things between them headed that way—and Bow was pretty much sure it was. 

Even Adora had looked at him like he had just betrayed her, and Catra stared at his family with a bit of fascination. 

Bow’s family weren’t rowdy at all, but they were entertaining to look at—well, as entertaining as a bunch of bookworms, nerds and historians were anyway. Bow even flushed when he saw that some of his siblings had brought books with them. Who brings books to a festival?

George and Lance’s kids, that’s who.

Bow had avoided Glimmer’s glare throughout the introduction of the attendees, which had taken up quite a big chunk of the afternoon, thankfully. But the relentless tapping of her fingers on the table and the way she would cross and uncross her arms told Bow that they were going to have a conversation about his siblings _very_ soon.

Either way, Bow had already been a mess the entire day as he anticipated the event. He had not talked with any of his siblings personally for years now, and the last they heard of him, they thought he was just like them. Now, he was going to come out as a war veteran _and_ the Queen of Bright Moon’s boyfriend in just one night.

If he was scared of George and Lance’s reaction back then, he was terrified of his siblings’ now. The teasing, the smartass jabs, oh stars. He couldn’t even bear to imagine it. He’d never hear the end of it, _ever_.

And so, before they got a chance to mingle with everyone else at dinner after the introductions, Glimmer had tensely stood up from her seat at the royal table, causing some of the porcelain to clutter ungracefully and snatched Bow’s wrist.

“Let’s talk,” she had said firmly, not looking at him.

Bow groaned quietly, wincing. 

“Yeah, okay,” he replied gingerly, standing up much less hastily than his feisty girlfriend, who had tantrum-ed their way out of the dining hall.

Micah had given him a sympathetic look before he was dragged away, knowing all too well now that Glimmer had inherited her mother’s temper, while Adora looked on curiously at the two who had unceremoniously departed before dinner even arrived.

“Ooh, trouble in paradise?” Catra teased on their way out to which Glimmer replied with a very snappy, “Shut up!” And if they were anywhere other than the dining hall, there would’ve been curse words _lovingly_ nestled in between that phrase.

And so here they were, at the hallway just outside the dining hall, far enough that they weren’t heard but close enough that Glimmer could still keep an eye on what was happening.

“Give us a moment,” The Queen dismissed the guards that were stationed by the doorway. 

When they left, his girlfriend immediately turned on him with her hands on her hips. 

“OK, I’m not seeing things, right? Those… Those are clones.”

And that’s where they were now.

She was rightfully panicking as a thought crossed her mind, something Bow thought would happen the very moment she saw his family.

It _did_ make him a bit giddy to think that she _was_ thinking about that as a very probable prospect for them, but he wasn’t too eager to actually gauge her reaction about his whole family fiasco.

“I get it that siblings and family, in general, _do_ look alike. Dad and I are two peas in a pod, and he and Aunt Casta are the same. But siblings _cannot_ look that much alike, right? Do your dads have some type of machinery because _those_ are clones. ”

Bow chuckled fondly. “Have you never heard of twins before?”

Glimmer laughed but there was no humour there. Instead, it sounded nervous. “Oh, I know twins. I’ve actually met some. I also know that they're pretty rare. But them?” Glimmer nodded her head towards the direction of the dining hall.

“Your siblings aren’t twins! Twins are two people. _They_ are not just two people,” Glimmer emphasized each sentence with a little bit more hysteria than the last.

Bow couldn’t help but laugh. She was adorable when she freaked out.

“This isn’t funny, Bow!” Glimmer scowled, her thick eyebrows meeting in that space in her forehead he loved to kiss. Right, he’ll go ahead and kiss it right now.

He took her in his arms, laid down his lips affectionately on that space he was eyeing before he was pushed away by the Queen.

“Oh, no, don’t kiss your way out of this,” she pointed a menacing finger at his chin as if it was a threatening sharp object—Bow had to remind himself that she had powers, so it was very much so—but her cheeks were flushed at his unexpected display of affection, as it always did when he catches her off guard with his kisses. Something that Bow discovered was his new favourite thing to do.

“How can you not tell me this? This isn’t like a normal ‘I have twelve siblings,’ if said siblings are clones!”

Bow laughed again. The more she used that word, the funnier it gets. He went ahead and kissed the tip of her pointed finger to which she immediately retracted with a blush and a groan.

“Ugh! Bow!”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re too cute,” Bow chuckled when Glimmer rolled her eyes. “They aren’t clones. They’re multiple births.”

“That sounds like you’re just defining what clones are.”

“Okay, you’re upset, I get it. I’m sorry for not telling you. You know how I get with my family. It’s just,” Bow tried to find the words. “They’re very odd to explain. It’s better to just see them.”

“Oh yeah, I saw them, alright. How is that even possible?”

Bow took her hand in his and decided to put his girlfriend out of her misery. 

“Our genes on Lance's side of the family are very special, to say the least,” he rubbed his neck.

“Do _you_ have a twin I don’t know about?” She was looking at him as if the prospect of two of him terrified her. He didn’t know if he should take offence to that or not. But probably realizing that there was a duplicate of your significant other somewhere in the world _would_ be weird.

Now that he thinks about it, Bow might not mind having two of Glimmer. He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed with his thoughts even though the Queen couldn’t read them. 

“No, I don’t have a twin,” Bow chuckled as he saw her shoulders slump in relief. He took them in his palms and gently rubbed them. “Some people would consider me the normal one, but I am actually the special one in my family in that I have no ‘clones.’ All my siblings are, let me see,’ Bow splayed out his hands to see if he could accurately divide it. 

“We have two sets of twins, triplets, a quintuplet, and then there’s me,” he finished with some jazz hands.

Glimmer was not at all amused. He could feel more than see the gears in her head-turning.

“So yeah, in a family of multiple births, I’m the youngest and I’m the only one without a lifelong best friend. I think that’s partly why I was always isolated from them and not that close,” Bow began rambling to fill in Glimmer’s silence as she processed the information he just laid down on her. 

Glimmer frowned. “ _I’m_ your lifelong best friend,” she said, eyebrows furrowed as if he had greatly offended her.

Bow grinned, taking her into his arms in a hug and gently swayed their weight side to side. 

“Of course. And I’m so lucky. How many can say they had a Queen for a soulmate, huh?” he kissed the top of her head as he felt her fingers clench around his suit jacket. 

“But growing up, my siblings always had their own little worlds, you know. And I’d be all alone in a corner, and they’d have their inside jokes and things they only did together,” Bow said wistfully as he remembered his childhood. 

His siblings loved him but the bond they had with their twins and ‘plets’ siblings was something he was never able to broach. 

He recalled lonely times when he played alone under one of the drawers of his dads’ library, wishing that he was as inseparable with someone the way the quintuplets, triplets and twins in his family were.

And then he met Glimmer. Bow smiled at the memory. She had been the one to complete that longing in his heart, even before he realized what she actually meant to him.

“It no longer mattered to me though when we found each other because then _we_ had our own little world too.”

Glimmer pulled away from him, looking at him earnestly although her little brow line was still clenched together. She took the collar of his shirt and tugged him downwards. 

Bow followed the motion naturally and felt his lips gravitate towards hers. He hummed out a content sound as their lips melded together perfectly. Since their first kiss, they never had a bad one. It was like they were made to kiss each other. And he could never get quite enough of it, kissing Glimmer.

Then Glimmer abruptly pulled away after a second, causing Bow to pout—too short. 

“So your dads only had five pregnancies?”

Oh, so she was still doing the math.

“Yep. And would you believe it that they were disappointed when I came out and there was just one of me? I was a disappointment to them since birth.”

That made Glimmer giggle, teasingly pinching his ribs to which he yelped. It made her giggle louder; he knew she loved it when he was ticklish. 

“You are _not_ a disappointment to anyone, most of all to your dads. Normally, couples would be relieved that it’s just one child and not more.”

“Right? As if twelve children before me weren’t enough.”

Glimmer grinned. “I’m glad it wasn’t enough.” 

Then her expression changed, disentangling herself from him as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the floor unsurely. “But phew, thirteen children in just five pregnancies, huh? You know, for most people, five pregnancies just mean five children.”

Bow could hear the words that Glimmer wasn’t saying, and he took her hands into his and gave each of them a kiss as he waited for her to process her thoughts and sort through how she was going to express them.

“In actuality,” Glimmer’s voice raised another pitch. “Just _one_ of your dads’ pregnancies already resulted in _five_ children!”

Bow smiled at her apologetically. “The quintuplets are also the firstborns.”

She gaped, one eye slightly twitching.

“And they didn’t think to, I don’t know, stop after the fifth child? Others would be content with ‘one birth and out come five’ to not try again!”

“Hey, I’m the thirteenth child, I am glad they didn’t stop at five,” Bow glared at her playfully, then shrugged. “Besides, Lance grew up in _a_ big and very happy family, so five isn’t even that many for him.”

Glimmer looked at him wide-eyed, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. The more he stared at it, the more he wanted to kiss them. So Bow attempted to go for it before a finger prevented his advance and the glare that accompanied it stopped him from trying any further.

“Bow!” Glimmer almost screeched as if saying his name in that stress of tone was enough to convey everything she wanted to say.

Admittedly, it kind of did.

“Okay, expound on yourself, your majesty,” Bow took a step back, the appropriate amount of space that would stop him from being tempted to kiss her again. 

Ever since they got together, Bow found that every animated expression on her face, that he had already seen a thousand times, had become a hundred times more fascinating. If he had already been staring before, Bow, for the life of him, couldn’t stop looking at her now.

Glimmer took a deep breath, and said, “Are we going to have _thirteen_ children? Not that we can’t handle it if you want to, we have a castle! But… I mean, can _I_ handle it? Those things don’t just appear in thin air!”

So he was right, this was why she had been so freaked out about the multiple births thing. She was thinking about it as well.

He knows this is a serious conversation for any couple to have but Bow couldn’t help the way his heart expanded at her words. Any talk about their future together, or even just the idea of any of it, was enough to make him giddy. It rendered him into a pile of mush and a lovestruck puppy altogether.

They hadn’t even been together officially for more than a couple of months and he was beyond happy to already be having this conversation with her. Bow was just so eager and excited to spend the rest of his life with Glimmer and everything that entailed, knowing he had that privilege was still unbelievable sometimes. It made him feel like he was absolutely the luckiest guy on Etheria. 

Stars, he was so in love.

“Glimmer, hey. Not if you don’t want to,” Bow answered instead, an ear-splitting grin on his face. Then, he couldn’t resist intertwining their fingers together, so he did. 

“So…” Glimmer looked at him expectantly, hopefully. “It’s _not_ hereditary?”

Bow smiled apologetically. “Lance is a twin and my grandmother on his side… She’s a quadruplet. My great grandfather though? Phew, sextuplets. The only _ones_ in the history of Etheria, by the way! Pride and joy of the whole family. I think my dads kept trying because they tried to beat that record, but when they got me as a single birth, it was their cue to stop.”

Glimmer laughed, almost too maniacally that it made Bow a little worried. 

“I’m making you freak out worse, aren’t I?”

“You think?!” She screeched. Her eyes were bulged out, and her hands were clenching and unclenching like she wanted to strangle him. “Wow, Bow you must have a big family that you have never cared to mention to me about! You know, me, your childhood best friend and your girlfriend! News flash, this is the kind of thing that you share!”

“Okay, Glimmer. Calm down for a sec,” Bow said soothingly. “Let me explain.”

“I’m sorry for not mentioning it before, I really _really reallyyyy_ am,” Bow said earnestly. “I have no excuse other than I just felt like it wasn’t that big of a deal, but I see now that for people who haven’t grown up with my family, it is kind of a big deal.”

Especially to Glimmer who was an only child and who had only one other aunt. Big families were a kind of concept she had to wrap her head around.

“Kind of?” Glimmer put her hands on her hips. “Four generations, Bow. It’s no longer a coincidence, it’s a pattern. And you know patterns! Patterns, patterns repeat. It’s what patterns do, repeat!”

“ _You_ ’ _re_ repeating yourself.” Okay, Bow, not a good time to laugh. Hold it in.

“So will my uterus when it starts duplicating babies!” 

And by stars, Bow tried his hardest, he really did, but when he heard those words in that specific brand of voice Glimmer uses when she is absolutely at her wit’s end, accompanied by the visual image of babies duplicating, he lost it. 

Bow laughed, doubling over as he leaned against her and clutching his abdomen for all his life’s worth. He’s partly laughing at what she said and partly because he’s just a happy fool who’s giddy at the idea that one day, he was going to have children with _her,_ the love of his life.

“UUUUGGHHH!” Glimmer growled, playfully shoving him as he squeezed out every laugh left out of his system. He loved that sound, among the other sounds she makes that he also loves.

“I-I’m so-sorr-ry,” Bow managed to get out between fits of laughter. He then wrapped his arms around her sulking and blushing form and kissed her temple. That seemed to diffuse a bit of the raging fire inside her. 

“Glimmer, I don’t think it works that way,” he said when he finally caught his breath.

“How are _you_ so calm about this?” 

“Well, I’ve lived with it all my life. They are my family, you know,” Bow shrugged. “I kind of always knew it would happen to me too.” _With you._ He kissed her forehead again. How many times has he kissed her already? You know what, he wasn’t even going to start counting.

“Yeah, it’ll happen, and we’ll never know how many we’ll get, won’t we? We might get one child, or surprise, twins! Or jackpot, congratulations, _you won sextuplets_! It’s like a raffle!”

Bow chuckled. He unclung himself to her and met her worried gaze and flushed face. 

“Is it a deal-breaker?”

Glimmer’s eyes widened and then it was a different kind of worry that filled her gaze, the kind that told him she was backtracking on everything she just said to see if she had possibly hurt his feelings in some way. Her grip on his suit jacket tightened as she pulled him closer. 

“No! No, of course not. I love you,” Glimmer reassured, kissing his cheek as an apology. “The possibility of giving birth to five children in a span of just a few hours in the near future is nothing compared to that.”

Bow raised his eyebrow. “That was very specific.”

“Okay, maybe not nothing,” Glimmer giggled nervously. “But I think… No, I _know_ we can handle it. _I_ can handle anything as long as we’re together. What I can’t handle is if we’re not. So no, this isn’t a deal-breaker.”

Bow grinned at her, love overflowing in him like a waterfall, he wouldn’t be surprised if he started tearing up. 

“And besides… Some people say that twins and triplets have stronger bonds with each other, so we don’t have to worry about them ever feeling lonely like we did at first. And they’ll always have each other—”

“Do you know that I love you so much?” He whispered so gently that Glimmer thought he might not have noticed he was thinking out loud.

Glimmer’s worried expression broke into a tender grin. He absolutely loved seeing her expressions change, even more, so that he causes it.

“Are you guys talking about babies?”

Catra appeared by the doorway, and by the way she was comfortably lounging against the corner, Bow would say she had been there for a while.

“Wow, you guys move fast.”

Adora appeared beside her almost like a magnet. Wherever Catra goes, Adora will follow. That’s one of the things he and Glimmer would giggle about in bed together before they fall asleep.

“Catra! Don’t intrude on a couple’s conversation,” Adora harshly whispered but they heard all the same. “Didn’t you listen to Castaspella’s lessons?”

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look and snickered under their breath. Now that Catra was assigned as Bright Moon’s commander and the Queen’s guardian, Catra and Adora had been taking lessons with Castaspella over proper etiquettes and mannerisms in the royal court.

To say the least, the lessons had been a source of a lot of amusing and hysterical stories in the last few months.

“I’m not intruding. They were loud enough to invite others into the conversation,” Catra shrugged.

Adora opened her mouth in protest then let it close confusedly. She looked over to Glimmer and Bow. “That’s not a thing, right?”

The couple shook their heads.

“But Catra’s right, Glimmer,” Bow said.

“She is?” Both Glimmer and Adora said in disbelief the same time Catra replied, “About what?”

Bow laughed gently. He loved his friends. Gosh, why is he full of love! 

“Why are we even worrying about this now?” Bow tucked a displaced hair behind Glimmer’s ear. “There’s still so much left to do with Etheria. Whatever scenario you’re worried about in that sparkly brain of yours won’t happen for at least a few years. We have all the time to prepare, and we’ll be ready for it when the time comes, right? No matter what raffle ticket we draw,” he smirked.

Glimmer giggled before sighing, “Right. Of course, you’re right. You always are.” Her worries instantly deflating at his words. She laid her head on his chest and leaned into his soothing touch as he caressed her hair.

“He’s right. You guys haven’t even done it yet,” Catra smirked.

Adora, who had been adoringly watching the couple, snapped her head towards her own girlfriend. “Catra!”

“What?” Catra raised an eyebrow. “It’s true, right, Sparkles?”

“That’s not it,” Adora explained animatedly. “It’s more that I don’t wanna know what goes on inside their bedroom! They’re like _my siblings_!”

Adora pointed at the couple and Catra finally noticed their lack of reaction. They were both flushed red, their intimate hug turning a bit stiff. Catra raised an eyebrow at that.

“Heh. Right, right,” Bow and Glimmer tried to agree dismissively.

Right, as if that was any convincing.

“Oooh, what’s this?” Catra scoffed, amused before her eyes widened and her smirk fell at a sudden realization that made her grimace. “Wait. Oh no. So is that the weird smell you guys have in the morning?” 

Catra vaguely remembers the distinct smell the couple would always have during their breakfasts together. She had never been able to pinpoint what it was. Now, realizing what it could’ve been made her want to gag and curse her enhanced cat senses.

“Eww, Catra,” Adora grimaced right beside her.

“We smell?” Bow asked, weirded out but mostly embarrassed.

“NO—” Glimmer pointed a finger at Bow, then scowled at Catra. “ _You_ smell _us?_ Why would you even—”

“Hello? Half-feline?” Catra pointed to her ears as if the answer to her question was the most obvious answer that even idiots should know to deduce. “You know, it’s in the name? _Cat_ -ra? It’s not that I wanna smell it, but I have enhanced senses and it’s kinda hard to ignore when it’s so overwhelming. Maybe take a quick shower before breakfast next time?”

“We do take a shower! Ugh!”

“Okay, then just don’t do it _again_ in the shower because it obviously doesn’t work that way.”

Adora stared wide-eyed at Bow and Glimmer as if she had been violated by an image only she could see. She shuddered as she covered her mouth. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

On the other hand, both Bow and Glimmer were a blushing mess now. Catra found them so entertaining to tease like this. They were too easy.

“So since when, you guys?” She continued, a cheeky grin on her face. If they were so squirmy about this, then she’d use it to her advantage against all those times they teased her for being _cute_. Not that _she was_ , that’s ridiculous.

“Okaaay, let’s not talk about that,” That was Bow.

“It’s none of our business, Catra. Quit it,” And that one was Adora.

“ _Why_ are you even interested?” With crossed arms, aaaand that would be Sparkles.

While the other two would try to dismiss the topic altogether, Catra could always count on Sparkles to provide her with a good opening to further exploit the conversation.

“Dunno,” Catra shrugged. “Just feeling competitive about it. But right, there’s no way you guys have done it first than me and Adora. We had sexual tension for _years_.”

“Catra!” Adora flushed. “This is embarrassing!”

Catra, on the other hand, knew by the look on Bow’s face that the archer knew exactly what she was trying to do. The both of them knew the Queen well, after all. Glimmer’s reactions were sometimes predictable like that.

Bow tried to stop her with a soft, “Glimmer—”

But the train had already departed the station. “Oh ho ho, you sure about that? We first did it on the spaceship after we saved your ass from Horde Prime, how about that?”

Bow facepalmed. Yep, they can always trust Sparkles to rise to any challenge as long as it’s a competition.

Glimmer immediately flushed the moment she realized what she had so proudly shared to her friends. Adora looked about ready for the ground to swallow her whole.

“So, you guys, after you fought, you just, like, did it too in pretty much the same week? When _you_ said that _he_ can take all the time he needs. So that was all the time you guys needed?” Adora rambled in disbelief, remembering the trip back to Etheria and how it made total sense now how the two of them would just randomly disappear for lengths of time. 

“And to think I had been _so worried_ too! How did you guys even jump from fighting to—to _that?_ ”

“I think that’s what you call make-up sex,” Catra said in between snickers.

Adora turned red and glared at her girlfriend before she waved her hands hysterically. “Know what, don’t even answer, too much information!” 

Bow was laughing nervously, while Glimmer refused to make eye contact with anyone. They were so red, Catra thought they were about to explode. This was pure gold.

And she was cracking up. “Oh man, you guys are all ‘Oh we’re so soft, best friends to lovers, let’s take this huge shift in our relationship slowly,’ bullshit, but then, you’ve actually been doing it the entire time behind everyone’s backs!” 

Catra was having the time of her life at seeing three-fourths of the Best Friends Squad reduced to flustered, blushing messes. Adora was the first to break.

“That’s it! Done with this conversation. I’m going back,” Adora glared at her girlfriend who had only blown her raspberries and left. 

“Anyway,” Catra said dismissively. “Good to know even your majesty Queen Sparkles here is a horny teenager too, after all.”

Glimmer groaned, throwing the young woman a murderous look. “I’m twenty! And you know, what, whatever, I will fuck the hell out of my boyfriend whenever, and I won’t get riled up over it because it’s not a big deal and like you said, I’m Queen.”

Catra let out another laugh. She loved teasing Sparkles so much, she was just a never-ending river of openings. And the way Bow went into a series of coughs, choking at her choice of words added to the brilliance of the moment.

“You know what, I guess I am wrong,” Catra smirking, beginning to slink away from them. “At the rate you guys are going, maybe you s _hould_ start talking about babies. Just to be sure.”

“I will murder you.”

“I don’t doubt it, Sparkles,” Catra playfully swayed her tail in front of the smaller woman’s nose who angrily swatted it away with a groan. Before exiting back to the dining hall, Catra’s gaze turned slightly serious as she pointed an accusing finger at Bow. “And that’s payback for all the times you called me cute. Which I’m _not_ , by the way.”

And just like that Catra came and went, leaving behind a flustered Glimmer who Bow would now have to console. Bow chuckled at the half-feline’s last words; she had definitely added a lot to the dynamic of the BFS that Bow enjoyed, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. Although sometimes the teasing was at his and Glimmer’s expense, they always found a way to get back at her. And they will. After this, Catra better watch her back.

Bow squished Glimmer’s face between his hands and peppered every part of her face with light kisses until the scowl on it erupted into a fit of giggles.

“Bow, stop it,” She laughed, gently swatting his face away, although not trying very hard.

“You know, that was _really_ embarrassing,” Bow chuckled as Glimmer groaned and buried her face in the crook of his neck out of embarrassment. “But honestly? After all that,” Bow smirked. “I think I might be a bit excited for tonight.”

Glimmer flushed and gently swatted at his chest. “Oh please, not you too. Am I so fun to tease?!”

“But I’m not teasing, I’m a hundred percent serious,” Then he pressed her gently against the wall as he leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Glimmer let him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down closer to her.

It was the kind of kiss they’d initiate in the bedroom that _always_ led to somewhere. All this talk about babies, morning sex and the reminder of their intense and full of tension first time together was making the space between them and the remaining hours of the gathering they had to endure all the more unbearable.

Maybe they could teleport quickly into Glimmer’s room. They’d be in and out and no one would suspect a thing. Besides, they’ve already been gone long enough that people were probably already assuming things as to why the Queen and her boyfriend had been absent for so long.

If they were going to endure Micah, Castaspella and everyone’s knowing looks and smirks, then might as well endure it for the right reasons.

When Glimmer moaned against his lips as he gripped her hips tightly, Bow was just a hair's breadth away from suggesting they continue this somewhere more private.

Glimmer beat him to it. “My room now—”

“Hey guys, George and Lance are looking for you—” Or maybe not. Adora shrieked as she caught a glimpse of her best friends’ very intimate and compromising position before they awkwardly jumped apart from each other, both red in the face, panting, and with their hair definitely looking like hands were profusely ran through them.

“You guys are in the hallway!”

Catra’s head popped in a second later. “Oooh, are you guys starting with the babie—”

The half-feline and Adora shrieked as a blast of sparkling beam was aimed right at the space beside them. The couple scurried off back to the royal table, the other one cackling breathlessly while the other looked very much flustered and partly a bit traumatized.

Glimmer smirked triumphantly which immediately turned innocent when she saw Bow’s raised eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m just gonna ignore that you just tried to kill our best friends,” Bow shook his head fondly. “Because my dads are apparently waiting for us, and we’ll just have to continue this later,” he smiled, giving her neck a quick peck. 

“So... ready to meet them?”

Glimmer’s playful look became slightly unsure before she heaved a deep breath and squeezed his hand. “I think the question should be: are they ready to meet me?”

The way her lips curved cheekily with that challenging look in her eyes pulled him so strongly to her that he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a built-in magnet just for her. 

“Hmm, I don't think anyone will ever be quite ready for that.”

They really had to go back to the dining hall. 

Like right now.

But maybe just after this one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so technically, they don't really meet the siblings (yet). Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think in the comments below, pretty please? :)


End file.
